someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Where Are We?
Author's Notes This is my first Creepypasta I've ever made so it might be a little lame. This story is based on Skyrim so I hope you enjoy it. Also if there's something that I should change then tell me. I could use some pointers thanks. The Pasta I've never played any of The Elder Scrolls games before but all of my friends keep telling me to try them, so I decided to give them a shot. I tried the first one and actually liked it, so I wanted to see how the others are. After I finished Oblivion I wanted to try Skyrim but I didn't have that much money, so I decided to look online for a used copy since there weren't any places close to me that have used games. I looked on both Amazon and Ebay but couldn't find a cheap copy. I decided to look on craigslist since it has everything and found a copy. The cool thing about it was that it came with the case and game manual and was free. So I ordered it. It took 2 days for it arrived. When I opened the case there was a note in it saying "Go to Helgan!" in it. I guess the previous owner put it in there as a joke or something so I just disregarded the note. I popped the game in my system and started to play. I watched the intro to this game on youtube the day before so I kinda spoiled the opening of the game for me. After I created my character the game continued on with the opening. Then when my character had to go up to the stone to get executed the game froze. I was thinking that since it's a huge open world game it's just natural for that kind of thing to happen so I just reloaded the auto save after I created my character. When I did that something was different. There weren't any NPCs around me. I was still in "Helgan" and my character was still tied up so I was thinking that this was just a glitch and reloaded the save again. That seemed to fix the problem and the game continued on as normal. When I got my character to around level 7 the game seemed to glitch up again. When the game was in a loading screen it showed the Khajiit race like it sometimes does but it was way less detailed. It was really blurry looking and the look in it's face looked miserable. I was just thinking that the graphics messed up so I just kept playing. When I got to "Windhelm" there wasn't a single person in sight. I looked in every building but couldn't find anyone. So I decided to leave and go to another city. I went to "Winterhold" and it was the same thing nobody there. I decided to restart the game to see if that would fix it but that didn't seem to work. I did this 5 times and it still wouldn't work. After I tried restarting the game the games menu had changed. Instead of the dragonborn being on it there was a blurry person on it. I didn't know what that was but I just ignored it and continue the game. I decided to just free roam and see if I could find anyone. After a while I finally found an NPC. The NPC was a Khajiit but there was somethign odd about it. Just like the Khajiit from the loading screen it was all blurry looking. I decided to talk to it and when I did it said "Where are we?" I could only say "I don't know" to it and when I said that the conversation ended and the Khajiit ran away. I tried to follow it but it was running too fast for me to keep up. I arived at Windhelm again and there was an NPC there; it was a begger. The begger didn't seem to have any graphic problems and seemed to act like other beggers I've ran into before. When I talked to the begger it said "Do you know where they are?" I said "no" and the begger replied saying "They're hidding from you and I'm joining them." After that he turned blurry just like the Khajiit and ran off. There was a note on the spot he was standing at. The note had a map on it with an arrow pointing to a location. After I closed the Note a Quest activated called "Find us" and a quest marker appeared on the top right cornor of the map. The quest options where "find them" or "go back to Helgan." I then remembered the note that came with the game saying "Go to Helgan!" on it. I really wanted to go to to the location and see what it was so I decided to find them. Since the location was in the top right cornor of the map I fast traveled to Winterhold. After 10 minutes of moving towards the marker I arived at a wall made of ice with a door on it. I went through the door and on the other side was all of the missing NPCs. They were all blurry and were stairing at me. Then one of them came up to me and said "You know where we are." Then they all started to attack me. Whenever I killed one of them they just get right back up and kept attacking me. I tried to get out through the door but it was locked. After a minute of trying to fend them off I died. When I did the screen went black and some text appeared on it. The text read "You can never hide forever." and then the game restarted. All of my data had been deleted and the game menu went back to normal. I took the game out and threw it away. After what happened I decided to never play any of my Elder Scrolls games ever again because I'm afraid that the blurry people will appear in them too. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:The Elder Scrolls (series) Category:Original Story Category:Video Game